Edward and Bella's Day Out
by Fabrosi
Summary: Believe it or not, this is based on a very true story. Pretty much everything described actually happened in real life.


Edward and Bella's Day Out

(Though the subject's name has been changed, the following is based heavily on true events.)

Anthony awoke at seven o'clock in the morning, to the sound of his radio alarm clock. The white noise of a bland radio host's voice filled his ears as he rose, got dressed, and began to prepare for the big day.

He was staying in an apartment in Denver by himself that week, away from all of the obligations and attachments that had haunted him in his hometown. He was here to carry out a very important task, something he owed to his country.

About an hour later, he found himself downtown, trudging along the sidewalk with cardboard cutouts of the characters Edward and Bella, from the movie _Twilight_. He had carved a small hole in Edward's mouth.

He came to a crosswalk. He grew increasingly excited as he waited for the light to change so that he could step out into the street. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he registered the sight of the white man walking. In one motion, he took a few strides forward while dropping his pants. The people around him sprang away, shocked. There was no turning back now.

Stroking his rapidly hardening penis with his right hand, Anthony gradually lowered the Edward cutout with his left, positioning it as if to simulate fellatio. He then slid his fully erect penis through the cardboard vampire's mouth, moaning loudly as he reached around to stroke the tip. He began thrusting his pelvis forward into Edward's face—slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

A couple of women screamed as he removed the rest of his clothing, save his socks and shoes, before resuming the mock fellatio. There was angry shouting and honking all around, but Anthony did not stop. The white noise he had been expecting did not disturb him in the slightest. He breathed deeply, imagining that in the whole world, there existed only Edward, Bella, and himself.

Once more, he stopped thrusting. Extracting his pocket knife from his coat pocket, he lifted up the cutout of Bella, which had been propped up against his side up until now. He carefully carved out an anus for her, thankful that whoever had made the cutout had put an image of Bella, as viewed from behind, on the back of the cardboard. Once the edges were as smooth as he expected cardboard to get, Anthony withdrew his still-hard penis from cardboard-Edward's mouth, bent cardboard-Bella over in from of him, and began to anally penetrate her.

"Oh, yeah, Edward," he moaned. "Oh, yeah, Bella." It was a mock sex act, and yet the pleasure he felt was very real. He was thrilled by the shock and anger of the people around him, who had still made no attempts to end the bizarre spectacle. Suddenly, he pulled out of Bella's ass, and rearranged the cutouts so that the left edge of Bella's head was buried between his own buttocks, while his penis was once more in Edward's mouth.

"Yeah, that's it," he purred, as his pelvis rocked back and forth. "Eat out my ass, Bella. Lick it all up. Suck my cock, Edward." He enjoyed the rough, frictional stimulation of his anus by the edge of the cardboard, in addition to the light but rapid grazing of Edward's mouth across the ventral side of his stalk. He continued to play with the tip of his cock, which was growing quite wet with precum.

By now, a police car had arrived on the scene. Anthony looked over his shoulder and spotted it just in time. "Looks like the pigs have caught up with us," he sighed to his imaginary vampire lovers, while still enthusiastically using them as masturbation aids. "As much as I'd like to make love to both of you all day, we're going to have to wrap this us now." Clenching his teeth, he slammed his dick all the way into Edward's mouth hole and began jerking off furiously. Meanwhile, he rubbed Bella's rough edge against his tender anus, which had now begun to bleed heavily. Letting out a final moan of pleasure, he shot out a powerful burst of thick, heady semen in an impressive arc. Before his cum had hit the ground, the police tackled him, knocking his naked body to the ground, along with his two vampire pals. "You are under arrest," said one, who then proceeded to read Anthony his Miranda rights.

As Anthony rode away in the back of the police car, he sighed with pleasure, knowing that whatever his sentence was going to be, it would be completely, totally, one hundred percent worth it.


End file.
